1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally pertains to a laptop computer and more particularly to a camera latch that is incorporated into a laptop computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Laptop computers generally consist of a lid for housing a display screen such as an LCD and a base for housing various operational components such as a processor, a hard drive, a disk drive, a modem, a battery, etc. The base also typically carries several input devices including a keyboard, a track pad (or track stick), and various buttons. In most cases, the lid is hinged to the base so as to move the lid between a closed position, placing the lid against the base, and an open position, exposing the display screen and the input devices to the user.
Most portable computers require that the lid be securely attached to the base for transportation. As such, a locking mechanism is generally provided to secure the lid to the base when the lid is in the closed position. The locking mechanism typically includes a hook, which extends from the lid and which is configured for lockably engaging the base when the lid is in the closed position. The locking mechanism may also include a slide knob for slidably releasing the hook from the base so as to place the lid in the open position.
Various peripheral input output devices may be electrically connected to the laptop computer. The peripheral I/O devices may include memory, disk drives, keyboards, monitors, mice, printers, scanners, speakers and digital cameras. In most cases, the peripheral I/O devices are connected to laptop computer through wired connections using a serial, USB, or Firewire interface. In other cases, the peripheral I/O devices (as for example keyboards and mice) are connected to the laptop through wireless connections such as radio or Bluetooth.
Digital cameras, in particular, have become increasingly popular input devices. The digital camera records images in digital form and feeds the images to the laptop computer. The images may be downloaded into the laptop computer as they are recorded or they may be stored in the digital camera for downloading at a later time. Once in the computer, the images can be edited, copied, emailed, broadcasted, etc. Some examples of digital cameras include webcams, point and click cameras and camcorders. In all of these examples, the digital camera includes a sensor that converts light into electrical charges. The image sensor employed by most digital cameras is a charge coupled device (CCD), although complimentary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) may also be used.
Digital cameras and more particularly webcams, whose output is primarily available for viewing over the Internet, may also be configured for video conferencing. Video conferencing generally refers to a live connection between two or more participants in separate locations for the purpose of audio and video communication. At its simplest, videoconferencing provides transmission of images and text between two locations. At its most sophisticated, it provides transmission of full motion video images and high quality audio between two or more locations.
Although current laptop designs work well, in many instances it would be desirable to provide laptops with improved and/or additional functionality while maintaining aesthetics and keeping with the current trend of smaller and more powerful laptops.